The Day The World Ended
by Crash88
Summary: ok so this is my first story ever. You can find it on quizilla also. It's about Takashi and my OC Emi. Rated T for now, but will change in a few chapters or so probably around chapter 5 or 6. I put these out pretty quickly so I hope you guys like it!
1. Spring of the Dead

I stayed up late on the night that everything came to an end. I never thought that things like this, that happened in movies and manga books, would happen in real life, or to me for that matter.

"Hurry!" Takashi panted. In fact, we were all panting. We started running and running. Hisashi and Takashi in the front, Rei and I right behind them. Takashi was weilding a bat while Hisashi just ran behind him, Rei had a broken off piece of wood from a broom or mop with a metal-twisted tip on the front, and I had one of my hand guns. We started running up the stairs to the roof, when Takashi looks back and asks "Hisashi, are you ok?", in a panicked tone. Hisashi had been bitten, but not severly. If this is anything like the movies, he would turn into one **them**.

We were still running up the stairs when Rei turned around and attacked one of **them**. She stabbed it in the chest and it slumped forward slightly. I gave Rei a thumbs up while Takashi said "Are you nuts?"

"Say what?", repiled Rei.

I gasped, "Rei, watch out!"

Too late. The zombie took ahold of the makeshift shive and yanked it out of her hands. The zombie swung it out, and hit her in the stomach hard enough to trap her against the wall. Rei slumped down against the wall in pain, the zombie slowly making its way toward Rei. She stared up at the zombie in terror.

"GET AWAY!", she shouted as the zombie crawled towards her.

"R-Rei!"

I recognized that voice. It was Hisashi! Before I could help Rei, Hisashi pushed his way past Takashi, and pushed me back so that I stumbled on the step behind. Luckily, I was caught by Takashi. Hisashi is gonna piss me off if he does that again.

Hisashi ran down the stairs and smash the zombies brains into the wall.

Rei jumped up quickly. "Hisashi!", she exclaimed. She began walking back up the stairs, staring admirably at Hisashi as he talked.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have to smash their heads to kill them." I replied he turned to me and nodded. They started for the stairs once again, but I slipped out of Takashi's.

"Emi, get back here!" He shouted worriedly.

I ran past Rei and Hisashi, jumped up slightly, and kicked a female zombie in the face. She tumbled down the staairs until she cracked her skull on some sort of metal bax at the very bottom.

I ran back up to Takashi and he shot me a worried glare. He looked back at couple behind us and shout, "Rei, Hisashi! Hurry, this way!" He took my hand and led my up the stairs. Rei put Hisashi's arm around her shoulders and helped him to the top of the stairs. Takashi turned around at the top of the stairs as Rei and Hisashi rounded the corner and stared down at the school, once a normal high school, now a battlefield ridden with the undead.

"Damn it", he said.

"What the fuck?", I asked no one in partiular.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

**SPRING OF THE DEAD**

~Earlier Today: This Morning~

I was skipping class once again. I hated this school. The only good thing, or really great thing about it (or my life for that matter) is my boyfriend Takashi Komuro. We are both 17, and second years. To me, he is my life. We've been dating for the last 3 years, and they have been wonderful. I know that he still hasn't gotten over his first love, Rei Miyamoto, but I've come to terms with it. I knew that he still loved her when we started dating, and I was ok with it. Besides, she's dating Hisashi. She's moved on, and so (I assume) has Takashi. At least, that's what he tells me.

I was a straight A student, sure, have been for 10 years, but I'm a bit of a punk and a smartass. Takashi and I have also been held back a year. Takashi's reason- well, he's lazy! My reason- some son-of-a-bitch teacher has it out for me. When Takashi found out, he was pissed. He was so sweet, threatening to bash the teacher's brains in! But I told him it was my battle, and I'll fight it myself. I never gave him the name of that teacher. I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough. I'm also a smartass, and a huge punk. Not to mention tomboy.

'There is still so much that I never told Takashi.' I thought as I headed up to the roof. I walked the stairway to the roof with my fun backpack, for, what I thought at that time to be, the last time. But I didn't expect to find Takashi standing in the middle of the spiral stairway leaning against the railing. Apparently, he was skipping class today too. I don't know why I was surprised, I should have known he would be here.

"Pinkie promise. Cross my heart... and hope to die. Yeah right." I heard someone murmur quietly. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked him. I already know the answer, but I felt compelled to ask him anyway. Takashi turned to me and smiled at me, smiling that beutiful smile of his. My eyes started to water, knowing what I'm going to miss more than anything; the sound of his voice.

"I had to get the hell outta that damn class." He said looking down.

I knew why too. He probably got into another fight with Rei. Probably about how she didn't keep her promise and dumped him for Hisashi. When Rei and Takashi were little, they promised that when they got older they would date and get married. We all see how that worked out. About a year after we started going out, I asked him if he still felt the same way, even though he was with me. He told me no, but his eyes told me "absolutely". I told him that even if he chose Rei over me, I would still love him.

All of a sudden we hear "Ugh, that's so stupid!" Only one name came to mind, and that was Saya Takagi. Takashi and I turned to look at her.

Takagi is about the same height as me, only a few inches shorter. She has pink hair (which at first I thought was fake). She is a self-proclaimed genius, and, unlike me, is just plain bitchy. She used to wear glasses, but I guess she got contacts.

"What do you want?" Asked Takashi. I just flashed her the peace sign. She just scowled the whole time.

"Everytime you have to face something you don't like you always come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity corner! Look at you! Good God! The first semester has just started. How are you ever going to make it through the year?"

I saw Takashi get a look at her breasts that she can't for the life of her keep covered up. He looked down, then back up with a blush very lightly tinting his cheeks. I narrowed my eyes at him and cleared my throat angrily. He looked over at me and scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. I did an "mm-hm", and rolled my eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you." He shot back. "The fifth period isn't even over yet." I also replied.

"It's ok because I'm genius, unlike you who got into this school by dumb luck." She snobbily shot back. I narrowed my eyes at her then. Did she forget who he is dating, let alone standing right infront of her?

Takashi sighed, "Takagi, why do you always diss me like that?"

"Because I don't like stupid people."

"What?" "Excuse me?" Takashi and I said at the same time. He knew I was getting pissed, so he set a hand on my shoulder, a way of telling me to calm down.

"Especially those ones that can't admit that they're stupid. I mean, you're pretty stupid but at least you know you are. So if I tell you that you're stupid, then maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid!" Ok, now this bitch is about to get it, then SHE'LL be the stupid one!

Takashi just simply took ahold of my hand, lacing his fingers with mine, secretly foiling my previous plans to get to the roof, and sighed, looking back out the staircase. I just turned and looked out with him.

"Grow up! Moping because your little friend dumped you... stupid. You should be lucky you got any girl at all. It was probably dumb luck that you're dating Emi too." She said before finally walking away. I glared at her retreating form and snarled. I turned back to Takashi, and nudged his shoulder with mine.

"Hey" I said. He looked at me with a sad look. He was thinking of the time Rei shot him down. I leaned up and kissed him on his lips, showing him that no matter what anyone else said, I was always there for him, even if I'm not Rei. When he started kissing back, I snaked my arms around his neck and he set his hands on my hips. His tounge licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I immediatly let him in for. After a few minutes, we could no longer breathe and decided to part. We were both panting, but smiling nonetheless.

I looked him straight in the eye, and said "I love you Takashi." He peered deep into my chocolate brown eyes and said, "I love you too, Emi." He gave me a quick peck on the lips, then kissed my forehead. After, we heard a strange banging noise coming from the front gate.

A strange man started banging on the gate. "Who is that?" Takashi asked. I tunred to him and said, "A trespasser?" He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me close to him, just in case.

Just then, four teachers approached the gate. Good, maybe they'll get that creepy guy to leave.

"I have a really bad feeling." I said. "Huh? About what?" He asked. "I don't know, it just feels- OH MY GOD!"

Before I could finish my sentence, the guy at the gate BIT one of the teachers, and killed him! Takashi and I stood in shock, just watching. He held me tighter against him protectively. All of a sudden, the dead teacher sat up, and killed the only female teacher there! 'What the fuck just happened?' Takashi backed up in fear, still holding onto me, so resulting in me to back up along with him.

"Babe, we gotta get outta here!" Takashi said pulling me away from the stairwell. I quickly grabbed my bag as he pulled me away, not that I was resisting. He pulled me along with him up the stairs and down that hall. "Takashi, wait up babe!" I shouted. He slowed down just enough for me to catch up. "Sorry, Emi."

Takashi slammed open the door to ours, Rei, and Hisashi's classroom. Rei looked over at the doorway to see who had come in. She looked angry when she saw that it was Takashi, but more angry to see that I was with him.

"Komuro, Naruumi, you both couldn't be happy with just skippin' my class?" Takashi simply ignored him and walked over to Rei, but I had to open my fucking mouth. "No, we just HAD to interrupt to save your fat ass! So the least you could do is thanks us." He looked he was gonna blow a gasket. That's when Hisashi jumped out of his seat.

"Takashi, what the hell is your girlfriend talkin' about?" He asked. Takashi ignored him and walked over to Rei. "Come with me, we're gonna get outta here!" He pulled Rei out of her seat roughly by her arm.

"Wha-?What are you talking about?" Rei asked. That's when Tkagi jumped out of her seat. Then, Hisashi comes up behind Takashi and asks, "Dude, what are you doing?" His attitude is seriously pissing me off. I wrong word to him, and Hisashi is gonna be loosin' some balls!

"People just got killed by the front gate." I replied

"No bullshit." Takashi backed me up.

Hisashi turns to me and asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, 'cause she's making shit like that up." Takashi defended.

Rei pulled her arm out of Takashi's grasp and started yelling. "Jesus! What's going on, you two? I can never understand what-" SLAP!

Oh. My. God. Takashi slapped Rei across the face. God only knows if he did that to me, I would've chopped his dick off. Rei held her cheek and was about to explode, but Takashi interrupted her.

"Listen! Listen to me!" He turned to Hisashi. After that, we left and started off down the hall. "Judt tell me what's going on." Rei asked me. I sighed before explaining. "There was someone at the school gate. PE teachers went to check it out, and something happened."

"And now those PE teachers are killing each other!" Takashi finished.

"That's insane", Rei replied.

After running down owever many damn hallways there were in this God forsaken school ,we finally found a supply closet.

"What? You forgot something?" Takashi asked.

"If what you told me is true, we'll need some weapons, right?" Replied Hisashi.

"Here Rei." Hisashi broke off the end of a push-broom and handed it to Rei. "What about you?" my boyfriend asked Hisashi. Hisashi replied, "I've got a black belt in karate. Come on, we gotta get outta this school!"

"Let's just call the police, we'll talk to my father" Rei had suggested.

Takashi handed his cell phone to Rei, telling her "School rules are made to be broken, right?"

Reu tried to call her dad, but the line was busy.

"What about Emi? She doesn't even have a- WHOA!"

While they were talking, I was silently as possible fishing around in my bag for what I knew I needed. My hand pistol. I sighed heavily, 'He is gonna kill me for this', I thought, knowing Takashi was gonna fuckin explode when he found out what I had brought to school.

Takashi turned to see what got Hisashi all freaked out, and when he saw me holding the gun in my hand, he flipped.

"Where the fuck did you get a gun? And why was it in your bag? More importantly, why did you bring it to school?"

"I-" I was cut off by the P.A. System.

"This announcement is for all students. An emergency situation is taking place outside the school right now! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate! I repeat-"

"So they finally realized it, huh?" Takashi talked over the P.A. System. "And you!" He pointed towards me. "Tell me, why the fuck do you have a God damn gun!" He yelled at me. I flinched when he yelled. From personal experience at home, I can't stand being yelled at, and Takashi NEVER yelled at me before. This must've really pissed him off.

A opened my mouth to speak, but when I did, the P.A. announcer had dropped the mic, and now it was eerily quiet. It was actually starting to scare me, more than when we saw the first teacher get bitten. I sent him a scared look, and his intense glare immediately soften, having never seen me scared in a long time; especially since I never really show my emotions.

"It's happenening." Takashi said. I moved closer towards him, and he put his arm around my shoulder.

Just then, we hear the P.A. announcer shout "Get away from me! Get back!" We also hear growling and the sound of metal being thrown around. The announcer starts screaming, and I grip Takashi's shirt harder. He looks down at me in surprise, but holds me closer nonetheless.

Suddenly, we hear rapid footsteps and screaming coming from the halls. The whole school is now in an uproar.

"No time to explain, we gotta get the hell outta here!" I shouted, running alongside Hisashi, who backed me up by saying "This way!"

"Where're you goin? We gotta get outta here!" Takashi yelled at us. "The building with classrooms is too crowded. We need to go through the management building." Hisashi replied.

"Hisashi is right! Just shut up and do what he says!" Rei shot at Takashi.

"Alright fine! And we aren't done talking about this whole gun thing!" Takashi said.

I knew this was coming, he was gonna find out everything. Damn it, why couldn't this have wait like, a week or something?

We ran outside that lead to the management building, and saw one of teachers just a few feet ahead of us.

"That's Mr. Makisaga ((Ithink that was his name)), what's wrong with him?" Rei asked.

Mr. Makisaga advanced towards Rei and I pretty quickly. Rei and I started backing up as he tried to get ahold of one of us.

"Get away!" Rei screamed.

Hisashi yelled back at us, "Rei! Stab him! Don't hold back; give it all you got!" Takashi shouted to me, "Emi, stay next to Rei and get ready to shoot if that doesn't work!"

Before Rei or I could react, the zombie pushed past me towards Rei, grabbed ahol of her weapon, and tried to bite her.

Rei snapped out of her frightened state and pushed back against the zombie. "Don't fuck with me!" She exclaimed. "I'm VP of the Martial Arts Club!" She started beating up the zombie before stabbing it in the chest. I ran next to Rei and pointed my gun at it, just in case it trid anything.

"Yes!" I heard from my boyfriend. I sent him a smirk and he smiled back at me. Suddenly, the zombie started moving! What the hell? It was just stabbed through the chest! Shouldn't it be dead?

Then, it struggled out of the grip of Rei's weapon, and swung it back.

"Rei, get back!" I shouted. She stepped back enough just in time to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. I got hit in the stomach and was sent flying back into the metal wall. The impact of the hit knocked the gun out of my hand. Rei quickly picked up my gun, but didn't really know what to do.

"Emi, no!" I heard Takashi shout, but Hisashi was already running back towards me. I grabbed the makeshift shive and pushed the zombie as far away as possible, which wasn't too far.

"What the hell? Why is he still moving?" Hisashi came up behind the zombie and put hm into a headlock and pulled him away from me. "Emi, pull it out now!" I did as told and pulled the shive out of the zombie.

"Hisashi, get away from him!" Takashi shouted to his silver haired friend.

"Don't worry, I can take him" He replied with ease.

Suddenly, the zombie turned his whole head around! It was the creepiest thing I've ever seen! "What the fuck?" Hisashi. Then, the damn zombie bit him!

Rei tossed me my gun, while she and Takashi ran to help Hisashi. "Hey you, get the hell away from him!" Takashi yelled as he started beating the zombie over the head the his metal bat. "Hisashi!" Rei yelled as she stabbed the zombie repeatedly. "Jesus Christ! Why won't he just die already?" Rei shouted as she stabbed the zombie. "Oh no, I knew it. He is dead." I heard Takashi say. "He's dead but still moving!"

Suddenly, the zombie started to bite harder on Hisashi. Rei dropped her weapon, and ran to get Hisashi out of the grip of the zombie. "Takashi! Help him! Don't just stand there! Help him! Do something! DO SOMETHIING WILL YA!" Rei was flipping the fuck out at Takashi.

I stood there like a statue, still in shock of what just happened. Then, without thinking, I raised my gun and shot the zombie in the head, splattering it's brains and blood all over the four of us. The zombie slumped forward until it fell to the floor dead. Everyone stared at me, surprised that I was the one to kill it.

I stood there, both of my hands still gripping the gun and trembling uncontrolably; my finger still on the trigger. I finally lowered my hands infront of me, and Takashi pulled me into his arms, trying to soothe my now shaking, almost convulsing, body and trembling nerves.

"Hisashi, are you ok?" Rei asked Hisashi, not at all caring to thank me for killing the bastard. Takashi rubbed my back soothingly before I pulled away slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "Yeah" I whispered, voice cracking and my hands slowly but surely stopped shaking.

Hisashi replied to Rei, "Son of a bitch just bit me; no big deal." Hisashi looked past Rei to me and said, "Thanks, Emi. I owe you." Rei looked back and said, "Oh... yeah. Thank you." I replied with an "Any time."

Out of no where, we hear glass breaking and a high pitched scream. We all watched as a girl a few years younger than us get bitten by a zombie and die. Rei gasped, while I just stood and watched emotionlessly.

"We can handle one of 'em, but there's no way..." Takashi trailed off, not bothering to finished his apparent sentence.

"The roof." Hisashi stated.

"The roof?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah, we should barricade ourselves up there until help arrives; and we can see what's goin' down." I explained

We were now on the roof, overlooking the distraught city, some of it in flames. In the distance, I can hear the ambulance.

"Holy shit, it's happening everywhere!" Takashi pointed out.

"But everything was normal; everything was fine a minute ago!" Rei exclaimed. I agreed with her on that one. Since I got my license taken away, I had to take the us. Everything was normal, up until a while ago.

Suddenly, a giant wind came out of nowhere. Rei and I started to get pushed away, but Takashi grabbed hold of me tightly, and Hisashi did the same with Rei. We looked back and saw multiple helicopters.

"Black Hawk. American military. It's the Self-Defence Force." I stated.

"Where did they come from, there's no base here!" Hisashi said.

Rei started waving her arms, yelling "Over here!"

"Don't bother." Hisashi told her. "I wouldn't even waste your strength. That's the Self-Defence Force. They must have some kinda special mission."

"They're not here to rescue us." I said. "There're not even doing anything about that." I said pointing own to our zombie-infested school.

"That's what's still going on outside..." Hisashi started

"That is... if you can run away from it." I finished. "Imagine what's going on inside the school."

"This is like a disease caused by them." Hisashi said. "Them?" Takashi asked. "The dead are attacking people left and right. But this isn't a movie or video game. That's why it's them. They bite people, and then they come back to life as one of them."

"And it looks like smashing their heads in is the only way to get rid on 'em." I followed up Hisashi's explaination. Suddenly, we were surrounded.

"There're too many of them." Rei said, looking around at the ever growing number of zombies. Hisashi said "Let's get up there and block the stairs." "Let's go!" Takashi said.

((And that is where chapter one started off, so I'm gonna skip the part I already went over, and go straight to the next scene.))

"Why? Why is this happening?" Rei questioned

"There has to be a reason. Maybe if we can figure out what's causing it, we can stop it. Or at least... protect ourselves." Hisashi said weakly. He's getting worse. I doubt he'll even make it past today, let alone an hour.

"We need to look around; find matches or a lighter around here somewhere." I said. "It's gonna be dark soon. If we don't make a fire now, we're gonna be fucked when it gets dark." We had block the entrance to the roof, but I don't know how long that'll last.

Hashi was coughing up blood, I knew he wasn't going to make it. "Hisashi, wat's wrong with you?" I heard Rei ask Hisashi. Hisashi coughed up more blood before he could speak. "Takashi, Hisashi is-" She stopped when she saw how scared Takashi and I were, and when Hisashi started to cough up even more blood.

Hisashi had this distant look in his eyes, like a hunger growing inside of him. He already looked undead, pretty soon he would be. He was trying to keep his breathing regulated, but was still a bit ragged.

"In some ways, it looks so horrible." I heard Rei say. I was sitting next to a stand Takashi, just trying to comprehend the events of the past few hours.

"So it is just like the movies." Hisashi said. "They bite you, then that's it." I can hear his voice cracking. It made my heart shatter to here him so close to death.

"This can't be true! Something in the movies will never happen!" Rei denied. She refused to listen to reason.

"But it did happen, to everyone else." Hisashi told her. A pregnant pause made it's way into the conversation. Then, Hisashi addressed Takashi. "Takashi, will ya help me?"

"Help you with what?" He asked prehensively.

He points his finger at the railing at the far end of the roof. "Help me over the rail, straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head. Or better yet; Emi, take your gun... and shoot me in the head."

We all look at Hisashi with a surprised look on our face. This was my situation earlier today, but now, it's Hisashi's.

"What are you sayin-" Rei started, but Hisashi interruped her.

"I don't wanna be one of them!" He said, before coughing up more blood once again. I couldn't stand looking at Hisashi in so much pain, but I couldn't just... shoot him.

"Come on Takashi... do it for me. I wanna stay myself until the end." Hisashi coughed up more and more blood. Takashi gasped and I hung my head low. I can hear Hisashi screaming in agony. I stand up and hug Takashi as tightly as possible and bury my head into his shoulder and tear up. Takashi hugs back and puts his head on mine and I listen to his heartbeat, feeling lucky that he isn't in Hisashi's position, and I'm not in Rei's.

"No Hisashi! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Rei cried, urging Hisashi to keep fighting. Hisashi screamed one more time, before he died. By this time, I'm crying. I haven't cried in years; it takes a lot to make me even tear up. Takashi just held me tighter as I cried on his shoulder. He's never seen me cry before.

I lift my head, only slightly seeing as I'm still crying, and say "Rei..." She looks at me, crying harder than myself. "I'm so sorry", I whisper as I cry harder. I remove myself from Takashi and walk over to Rei and hug her, and she hugs back.

Suddenly, Hisashi's hand twitches, but Rei and I don't see it. Takashi sees and tightens his grip on his bat. "Get away from him Rei, Emi." Takashi said solemnly. I stand up and try to pull Rei up to her feet, but she resisted. "Rei, come on. You gotta get up." I whisper.

Takashi started toward Hisashi's body when Rei leans over his body and protests. "No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's not turning into one of them; he's gonna be fine!"

"Get away from him", he said more firmly.

Hisashi's body started moving, and I froze. Takashi moved infront of me protectively. "Hisashi!" Rei excitedly shouted. "Look Takashi! He's getting up, he's getting better..." She trailed off as he sat up. "Hisashi..?" Rei asked him.

He was standing now. "What's the matter?" She asked obliviously.

Hisashi had turned now. Takashi turned to me quickly, "Emi, get Rei away from him, quick." I went to Rei and got her out of her sitting position and we walked backwards beside Takashi, while I held Rei back.

"This can't be true." Rei said. "No way."

"Takashi" I said. He looked over at me and I kissed him on the lips. "Please be careful." He put his hand on my cheek and looked in my eyes, seeing nothing but worry and tears. "Of course", he said and kissed my forehead.

"Rei, I know you can't believe it", he said, addressing Rei, "I can't believe it, Emi can't believe it." I hung my head low. "Takashi?" Rei asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"But it's happening." Takashi tighten his grip once again. "Don't do it." Rei pleaded.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Takashi shouted. With that, he ran forward and killed Hisashi.

"NOOOO!"

"Why? Why?"

"He would have bitten you if he didn't, Rei!" I replied

"I didn't ask you to save me! And how would you know that anyway? What are you, some expert?" She asked. He just saved her life, and she is being a bitch. I understand that she lost her boyfriend, who she loved, but she sould also be happy that she survived.

"And I would have been willing to get bitten. Better to die that way than surviving by doing soomething like this!"

"I don't think Hisashi would have wanted that for you." Takashi told her.

"Hold do you know that Takashi?" She asked bitterly. "Oh I know; I know. You must've hated Hisashi, am I right? Because he was dating me!"

"Rei." I called. Her expression on her face never changed as she looked over at me; I was now standing by Takashi.

"Get the fuck over yourself." I told her calmly. She looked at me shocked, and Takashi and I started to walk away from her.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?" She asked irritably. Takashi stopped and turned to her. "You obviously don't want me around anymore. We'll go downstairs and smash 'em."

"Wh- what're you talking about?" She asked before running up behind us. I was nice to her for as long as I could manage, but now that I know how much shit she is really full of, she doesn't deserve my respect.

"You can't take on that many of them by yourselves!" She continued. "Hey wait- Takashi!" She shouted. We we're about to leave the roof, before she tried to stop us, mainly Takashi. "No stop it!" She yelled. She ran up behind Takashi, wrapping her arms around his arm, trying to pull him back. If she knows what's good for her, she'll stop touching him. I'm not the jealous type, but she got over Hisashi a little too quickly, don't you think?

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! So please.. please stay with me! Please Emi! Talk some sense into him! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" She pleaded. I wasn't buying it, not by a long shot, but because Takashi still "loved" her...

Takashi stepped down and hugged her close. I wasn't jealous, but sometimes, I wish Takashi wouldn't give in to Rei everytime.

"Emi", Takashi called to me. I turned to him. He released Rei and pulled me into a hug. He then slightly pulled away and kissed me deeply. When we parted I layed my head on his chest. "We'll have to stay up here a little while longer, ok Emi?" I sighed, knowing he was doing this more for Rei than I or myself.

"Ok."

On the day everything came to an end, I had to stand and watch the love of the life kill my very best friend. Then he held the two girls he loved the most in a hug. One more often than the other. Little did I know, that that made him realize that it was me he loved, and not his best friend.


	2. Escape From the Dead

**Takagi's POV**

I was standing next to the geekiest kid in school, Kohta Hirano. God, how I ever ended up getting stuck with this loser is besides me. We stood in the doorway, watching other students run down the hall in attempts to get away from the massive hoard of zombies killing anyone in sight.

'People are eating people. This isn't even funny!' I thought. This has GOT to be some sort of messed up dream!

Suddenly, a student that I haven't the name of comes walking down the hall. It seems that he's already been bitten, and doesn't know how to handle it. "It can't be," he says. "This can't be happening. Can it mommy? It's not, right?" He's soon approached by a zombie. Well, it was nice knowin' him, even though I didn't know him at all.

As the zombie devours him, Hirano and I run past them down the hall.

"Takagi!" I hear that chubby dork say. What the hell does he want? "Where do you think you're running to?"

"And what exactly was YOUR brilliant plan?" Must he question my every move? I'm the genius here, aren't I?

"I was gonna talk to the teachers in the faculty room and then go to the-" He started.

"That's pointless." I cut him off. "What do you think a bounch of stupid teachers can do about it?" I asked him.

"But Takagi... this is just... it's kinda...because of this I... I should..." He trailed off after that, panting slightly. We ran outside to where the management building is. I stopped just before the intersecting walkways. This dude is seriously getting on my nerves.

"I've got a question for you." I told him.

"What is it?"

I turned around to face him. "Do you want to die, or do you wanna live?" I asked him.

"Well, that's... um..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

We had stopped near the faculty room, where Hirano originally wanted to go to for help. We here a banging on the door. There are 6 students standing in front of the door, one male student hurriedly banging on the door.

"They had the same idea as you. Let's see how it works for them." I said looking toward the 6 students.

The were still banging on the door. "Sir, sir!" The male student yelled. Suddenly, the door burst open and zombies came out and attacked the students.

'Told ya so.' I thought to myself as Hirano flipped out, realizing that that could have been his fate.

"You wanna live, right? Then stick with me." I commanded my chubby companion.

He just shook his head repeatedly up and down, causing his glasses to slant and almost fall off of his face.

"Let's go, Chubby."

**My POV**

Rei, Takashi, and I were still sitting up on the roof. We weren't talking, or walking around, hell, Takashi didn't even ask my about my gun. We were just sitting around, thinking about the events that's happened today. Thinking about a way to get out. About... Hisashi.

Takashi sat up against the wall, with me sitting between his legs, his hands holding mine, our fingers laced together. His head was resting against my shoulder, but I wasn't complaining. Rei sat a few feet away from us. I was still mad at her, but right now isn't the time to be fighting, it's a time to be thinking a way to get out alive.

Takashi had closed his eyes some time ago. I imagine he is sleeping. It was like that for a while, no sounds except the rattling of the barricade the zombies were trying to get through. Then, Takashi bolts his head up, taking in a deep breath with widen eyes.

"Takashi?" I whisper. He looks at me and tightens his grip on my hands comforting, telling me he's ok.

"What's the matter?" Rei asks us.

"I was thinking what the hell is really going on." Takashi told her. Same goes for me too. What the hell **is **going on exactly?

"That's a pretty straight-forward answer." I told him.

"What's the fun of lying about it?" He asked me in a teasing tone. Although I love it, it's not really the time to be flirting. If we we're trying to ward off flesh-eating zombies and trapped on a roof, fending for our lives, this would be really sweet.

I looked with my peripheral vision, and I see a jealous look on Rei's face. If she even tries anything, she is gonna be zombie bait! She had her chance, and now she should just move on.

After a short silence between the three of us, Rei stood up with a small smile. "I think I should let my dad know I'm alright. Let me use your cell?" She asked kindly. Deciding now should be a good time to try and get along more often, I had her my cell.

"I uderstand that he's a police officer." I say to her, and she nods her head and says, "Yeah, he is." She says, still a small smile placed on her lips. She must be proud of her dad. I wish I could say that about my dad. He's just a cold, heartless bastard that beats me everyday, but I couldn't tell anyone about it. Not even Takashi. Especially about what he did when I was six. That's why I only wear long sleeves.

"We can't even connect to 110." Takashi told us.

"I know the secret number he told me never to call unless it was an emergency."

We waited and listened. Apparently, the whole city is like this. He told her that we should get out while we can. After that, the line got cut off.

Rei started crying because her dad couldn't hear her. Takashi has a shocked look on his face, while I just stand there emotionlessly.

**Takagi's POV**

"Takagi, I know it's against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you?" Hirano asked me. Ugh, God he asks the stupidest questions. We were back inside the building, hiding next to a set of lockers by a staircase.

"I'm a straight A student. Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" I answered his question with another.

"Well, the police maybe?" He said.

"God, you're so stupid." I told my geeky partner. "Look how serious this is. There's no way people haven't called them already. But yet we haven't heard a single siren." He just looked at me with an anime face, looking completely hopeless. "So now ya know."

"So this is happening all over?" He asked me. Did he not hear me the first time?

"Gee, ya think? I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already. But look how thing are!" I told him. Maybe this time he'll listen the first time I tell him something.

"Maybe we should call the Self-Defence Force or something."

"I wouldn't expect much from them." I argued.

"I know they couldn't conduct any defence or public security operations without the government's order but-"

I cut him off. He is really starting to piss me off. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well what did you mean exactly?" He asked me, leaning too close to me.

I pushed him away. "Ugh! They're just like the police. What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all of the cities out there? Listen. There are 130 million people. How many of them do you think work for the Self-Defence Force? And what if the same things have been happening **inside** the Self-Defence Force?"

Out of nowhere, a zombie starts coming down the stairs. Hirano and I gasp.

"Come on! We need to go!" I say before taking off, not caring whether he follows me or not.

"Uh, ok!" He shouts, running behind me like an idiot.

'Jesus!' I think to myself. 'The only reason I have to stay with this dumbass is because Komuro isn't here. Come to think of it, Naruumi would probably would have been better than Komuro anyway. She knows how to fight, at least. I am such a nice person!'

**Third Person's POV**

Inside the Infirmary, another person had turned into one of them. It slowly started sitting up.

"O-Kahta?" ((I'm not sure how to spell it, they never said. Same thing with the student's name, so I'm gonna wing it.))

The high school student dropped the mop that he was gripping. "Okahta?" He asked. He bacame even more firghtened as the zombie started standing and walking towards him.

He backed up slightly and bumped into and I.V. drip- holder. The student hesitantly grabbed it.

"Damnit!" He yelled and started stabbing the zombie to death using the sharp part if the I.V. drip holder. "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me...!" He shouted, whether it be God or the zombie, maybe even both.

Meanwhile, hehind him, a very busty, blonde doctor is searching for something. Shizuka Marikawa, the school nurse/doctor.

"Oh, what should I do?" She asked herself, completely oblivious to the spazzing student smashing in the brains of a flesh-eating zombie.

"I can't get hold of the police or the fire department." She says walking to a cabinet filled with botttles of mysterious liguids. "I can't treat all the ones that are bitten, they're bound to die. And once they die, they'll resurrect. This is exactly like that George Romero movie I once saw."

The student had finally stopped beating the zombie to death. "I don't think it's tome to be impressed." He said breathlessly. "Let's get outta here Miss Shizuka!" He pleaded.

"Hold on a second. Let me take all the stuff I can carry." She told him. She obviously doesn't know how to manage her time well.

"Just do it quickly!" He demanded, completely unaware of the hoard of zombies breaking through the door. He gasped when he heard the glass on the door break, alerting him of said danger.

"Miss Shizuka!" He shouted, running infront of her, still holding onto the I.V. drip holder. He braced himself, but it did little good.

He was bitten, screaming in agony, in pain. Shizuka backed away from him just as he gotten bitten.

"Mi-Miss Shizuka, get outta here quick!" He yelled as the zombie continued to feast upon his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry... what was your name again please?" She asked obliviouly. She picked NOW to forget his name, let alone ask it?

"What?" He asked incrediously. He couldn't believe it, either. He suddenly collapsed under the weight of the number of zombies all crowding around, trying to get a bite of the teacher aid.

Shizuka was cornered by 2 zombies. She backed up as far as she could get to the window. "Oh goodness!" She whispered.

Just as a third zombie appeared and tried to bite Shizuka, a mysterious woman had shown up. She had purple hair and was carrying what looked like a wooden sword.

She easily took down the zombies, and then turned to the teacher aid.

"I'm the captain of the Kendo Club, Saeko Busujima." She introduced herself. Saeko is a third year, ((the same year Takashi, you, and Rei would be if you weren't held back.)) "I'm a sophomore. What's your name kid?" She asked the wounded boy.

He couphed up a bit of blood before answering. "Is-Ishi... Kazu." He said weakly.

"Ishi, you did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa, I commend your courage. You do know what happens to you once you get bitten. Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that?" She asked him. "If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as I can... but I've never killed anyone before." She confesses.

He gasps. "Puh- please do that." He says be fore smiling sweetly, yet weakly.

"Wait!" Shizuka interrupted. "What are you gonna do?"

"You're the school doctor, I got it." Replied Saeko. "But stay out of it. This young man is going to die with honor, and I'm going to make sure that he does."

Then, with a malevolent smile, Saeko delivers a swift hit to his head, successful in killing him and splattering his blood evertwhere.

Shizuka just stands there, covering her mouth with her hand in shock of what she's just witnessed.

Suddenly, more zombies break down the door, startling the doctor.

With a malevolent smile, Saeko prepares for battle.

**Takagi's POV**

((See? I told ya I'd be skippin around lately!))

"Ok, were here." Hirano said. We finally made it to an empty classroom. Thank God it was a woodshop class.

"But what do we do now?" He asked me. Is it not obvious at all, or is he just stupider than I thought? "Although I do see some things that would come in handy-"

"Just shut up, you chubby geek. Lock the door so they won't come in." I commanded him. He ran tot he door and slammed it shut, locking it.

"I- I locked it."

He came back tot he table I was standing at. "Are you gonna use those as weapons?" He asked me.

I stood up with my hands on my hips. "You're one of those basement shut-ins, one of those military nerds, or guns geeks, aren't you? Come on, you've at least seen this thing before! I mean, it was in that Mel Gibson movie." I suggested. It's so hard trying to be nice to him when he acts like a complete idiot.

"A nail gun." He says picking it up. "And it's gas."

"Hell yeah. We won't be able to carry it around if it was one of the compresser types, right? God, you're fat and stupid."

Out of the blue, he asks me, "So, you like movies?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I told him. "I'm a genius, so I know everything!"

Suddenly, there's a banging on the door. Those damn zombies are trying to get in!

"We got an extra tank and then nails." Hirano says fishing around in the box. "We're all set."

"Why are you so calm, cool, and collected? They're coming! They're in the hallway!" I yelled at him. He also had this wierd look on his face. Is he going insane, or was he just plain mental to begin with?

He just ignored me and started examining the nail gun.

"Weighs around 4 kilograms; it's as heavy as some old assault rifle. But I can't stabilize my aim this way. I need to attach a sight to it."

Ugh, I'm throught with himm ignoring me! "Hey you! Are you listening to me?"

Apparently not, considering that he started looking around the room. What is he retard or something? Then, he spots some 2x4's.

"Hir-Hirano?" I ask in a firghtened tone. They're gonna get in! He needs to start moving his fat ass!

When I turn around, he had made a sight out of some wood, a broken pencil, and tape. He really is a gun geek.

The zombies finally broke down the door! I screamed at the top of my lungs, surely atratting attention, that is if anyone is still alive.

"Hirano!"

Suddenly, the zombie in the front, who was only inches from me, fell to the ground; a nail imbedded into his head.

"Gotcha!" I heard Hirano growl behind me.

"Hirano?" I ask myself. Where the hell did the timid fatass that I tagged along with go? Now, he looked like a gun wielding maniac.

**My POV**

((It's been a while, hasn't it?))

"Are you ready?" Takashi asked Rei and I. He had the emrgency fire hose, and I was standing behind him, also holding it. We were gonna blast the shit outta those undead bastards!

"Yeah!" We heard Rei say. SHe was gonna turn on the water; full blast. Ah, this brings back memories... now making me sad, considering Hsashi isn't here to relive them.

Then, the zombies got through the barrier, snapping my attention back to my boyfriend, who yelled, "Turn it!" He turned his head slightly saying, "Hold on tight babe!"

"Will do!" I yelled back with determination. I can just imagine hime smirking at me, thinking 'that's my girl!'

"Now turn it!" We both yelled. The zombies had such familiar faces. I hated pretty much every single bastard that tried getting in, especially when they were alive.

Rei turned the water pressure, so it was at its maximum. It surprised us, making our grips loosen on the hose. Takashi stumbled back slightly, making me lose my footing and falling flat on my ass, while he tried to straight the hose back out. He ended up aiming the hose in the air, spraying water everywhere.

"Wh-Whoa!" Cried my boyfriend, who still couldn't get the damn thing under control. "Shit!" He cried, soaking everything, including me. 'For the love of God...!' I thought. Guess I gotta help him...

I stood up quickly, standing behind him taking the hose in my hands and helped him straighten it out at the oncoming zombie-hoard.

**Takagi's POV**

I was standing behind Hirano, who was shooting the zombies dead-on. How he EVER learned how to shoot it beyond me! Suddenly, he starts talking to me.

"You see the drill and the nails over there? Will you put them in a bag or something?" He asked me. Do I LOOK like a slave to him?

I stood there with an annoyed look on my face. I can't believe that HE is telling ME what to doo!

"Excuse me? You're nobody to me! What makes you think you can order me around?"

He turns to me, with a murderous look in his eye, and the creepiest smile. What the hell is he?

Suddenly, he turns all chibi-like and says, "Pretty please with sugar in top?" Can you say "Bipolar Much?"

I stood there with an incredilous look on my face. What the hell...?

I sighed in defeat, hanging my head down low. "Alright."

**My POV**

Rei runs out of the room where she was controlling the water pressure.

"Takashi, Emi!" I heard her yell. I looked over and saw her standing in the doorway.

"I-I'm ok. Emi, you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good; a little wet, but I'm good." He turned and smirked at me. Part of me thought he splashed me on purpose, and the other half... ok, he DEFINATELY splashed me on purpose. Can't blame him entirely, he is a hormonal teenage boy. Too bad for him though, cuz unlike other girls here, I wear a tanktop underneath my shirt. Thank God I chose black today.

"I don't want most of you fucks in, and I sure as hell don't like you now." He growled. "Take THIS!" He yelled. We shot the group of zombies that were two hits away from breaking our barricade.

Me and Takashi laughed victoriously when we saw all the zombies tumbling down the stairs. He flashed me a smile, and I returned it, although fake. He never sees through them.

**Takagi's POV**

Hirano had finally shot down all the zombies that made their way into the classroom. I had also gathered the gun and nails. Neither of us seeing the water running down the window.

"Hey what're you doing? You hold this too." I told him. Just because I got the crap doesn't mean I'm going to be the one to carry any of it!

"Um, ok." He replied.

I started toward the door to get out of the classroom when I hear the chubby geek.

"Hey Takagi, can I- can I ask you something?" He asks me. What could he possibly want?

I turn around irritated. "What?" I ask impatiently. Why can't he just be a silent nerd?

"Well, why are you with me?" He asks. What a stupid question.

"Why? Because I'm _such_ a nice person." I tell him, looking down the hallway, making sure there are no more zombies near us.

Hirano deadans and sighs. "Yeah, I can see that." I hear him mumble. "Oh well."

"Hey! You're on the ball all of a sudden." I say with amazement. "Somethin' clickin' you or what?"

"I think I found my calling!"

"Behind you!" I yell. There are three zombies coming up from behind Hirano. He starts firing at them.

**My POV**

((haha! Told ya there would be a lot of skippin' around!))

"The fire hose..." Takashi starts.

"Not too shabby." I say, finishing his sentence, walking down the stairs and standing next to him. He turns to me, and his face turns slightly red. I turn my head slightly to the side, then it dawns on me; my wet shirt. My WHITE wet shirt. That pervert...

"Next time, might wanna watch where you aim there, _sweety_." I say teasing.

"Yeah, well you shoulda-" He stopped. He just stared at me, mouth agape, as I unbuttoned and removed my white shirt. Then, to his surprise, I reveal myself wearing a black tanktop and red glove that went to my elbow. No WAY am letting him find out about my arms.

"Damn it." I hear him mumble under his breath. "Damn tease.." He then began to mumble thing that I couldn't make out.

"You should know me better than that, Takashi." I said, still with a teasing tone.

He sighs heavily and says, "Yeah, but I guy can dream, can't he?"

Just then, Rei starts coming down the stairs, which I just noticed were flooded also, making splashing noises as she stepped.

"I figured the water pressure would be strong enough." She said. For once, she was kinda right.

"Don't you remember during the fire drill when we were in Junior High, Hisashi, Emi and you got-" she stopped talking. She should know by now not to bring up Hisashi, especially with Takashi around. I can supress it, but only for so long. But Takashi...

I looked to the ground depressed, the memory still fresh in my mind.

"Yeah, I remember." Takashi said solemnly.

There was a small pause before Rei spoke up again. "I think it should be ok now." She said.

"How I admire your optimism." He said sarcastically. I tried hard not to start bursting out laughing, and trying to keep a straight face. Thankfully, I hid it well.

"You sure about this?" He asks the both of us.

Rei just steps down to the same stair Hisashi is on and hands him his bat. Their hands touch, and Rei just stares at Takashi. Takashi qucky pulls his hand back, and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Let's go." He says quickly. I have a feeling that it's gonna be awkward between the two of them for a while.

Rei blushed a little and looks to the side, not knowing what to say.

"Emi." Takashi calls me. I look to him.

"I hate to say this, and I'm probably gonna hate your answer, but... do you have anymore guns in your bag?" He asks me with a slight growl. Now I KNOW he is gonna kill me for this.

I set my bag down and zip open a small pouch on the front of my bag. There I pull out a pistol .44.

He shoots me a disappointed look and says, "We'll talk about it later."

I sigh, not wanting to talk about anything that's happened today. "Fine, I guess." I mumbled.

After that, we started running and attacking the zombies as they came.

We finally made it into the school. We were going down the stairs to who knows where, when Rei asked, "Where do we run to?" We stop on the stairs.

That's when Takashi puts on a fake-ass smile and says "To my house." I know it's fake. I've giving everyone one for _years_.

"We'll go there and get supplies that we need and meet up with other people who haven't turned yet. Work together and get someplace safe."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I say. Even if his smile is fake, what he's saying is genuine.

"Yeah, yeah you're right! Now that I know my dad's ok. Oh, Emi, we should probably call your house and make sure your dad's ok. Samething for you Takashi. So you know your parents are alright."

I flinched when she says the word "dad." I would NEVER call just to make sure that bastard is ok. In fact, I really hope he's turned. I don't need to take his crap any longer. Takashi sees my slightly firghtened face and gets worried.

"Emi, are you ok?" He asks me slowly

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine." I say shakily. I knew I should have just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Rei asks me. "Did you get in a fight with your dad or something?"

'Damn it! What the hell do I tell them?'

"N-no! It's just that... I-I'm worried for him, y'know?" I say, lying through my teeth. Hopefully, they buy the lie.

Takashi gives me a suspicous glance, but just nods, and Rei just says ok.

"Oh, what about you're parents Takashi?" Rei asks my boyfriend. Thank God the attention is off of me.

"Waste of time, nobody's home. My dad won't be back in town til next week, and my mom's a school teacher, so she won't be home til after 5." He says. I really hope his parents are ok. I love his mom, and his dad is a really great guy.

" 'Side's they get on my nerves." He says, _oooohh_, if only he knew _my _situation.

We started back down the stairs.

"Well, they're parents. That kinda comes with the job." Rei says.

**Takashi's POV**

((HEY! New POV!))

I didn't really mean that. Truth is, I was a little scared. Look at this place. And my mom... she's someplace just like this. And Emi... She's starting to get me even more worried than ever. I've never really talked to her about her dad before. All I know is that her mother was murdered, and that her dad takes care of her. But after that look in her face, I think she's lying. What if her dad... has hurt her? If that's the case, then I gotta talk to Emi about this. And if it's true... I'll kill that bastard with my own hands.

**Takagi's POV**

Hirano and I had went to the fountains and filled up a bucket with water and had soaked wash clothes in them. When we saw a zombie walking down the hall, we threw one of the wash clothes at him. It hit him in the head, and he just kept walking. Just as I thought...

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hirano asked me. I knew he wouldn't get in.

"Just be quiet!" I whispered harshly.

I wet another rag and threw this one at the lockers. The zombie had heard it and turned towards the lockers, trying to get to the sound. The zombie just hit the lockers, trying to get through them. They really are brainless.

"Do you see that? They don't even react when something hits their bodies, the big dumbasses. Their senses are dead, they only respond to the sound. Most likely, they can't see either, otherwise they wouldn't bump into the locker."

"Well, what about heat?" He asked me.

"I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out." I told him. 'Hopefully not soon enough.' I thought.

I get up and pick up my bag. "Let's go." I said.

"So, we're going _outside?_" He asked me.

"You think we're hanging around?" I ask him,considering his obliviousness.

"Well, I kinda... - I hate walking." He confessed. 'Real _shocker_.' I thouht. I probably would have never guessed. Note the sarcasm.

"And that's why you're so fat!" I yelled at him, causing him to wince in pain at the sound of my voice sending sound waves straight into his ear. "You need to put down the Wal-Mart Cheetos and exercise!" I scold him.

He groaned in pain, probably from just _imagining_ haveing to exercise.

I gasped.

"What" He mumbled.

Oh. My. God.

We were surrounded by zombies!

**Saeko's POV**

((Just keep getting new POV's all the time, don't we?))

I gently pushed a zombie into the lockers as we passsed it.

"The Faculty Room?" I asked the Shizuka. "Jesus, what a pain in the ass."

"But all the car keys are in there, that's where they keep them." She tod me.

I used my sword to push a zombie into the window.

"Why don't you just kill them?" Shizuka asked me. "You've so well this far, why stop now?"

"One or two at a time, believe me, no problem; and I wouldn't think twice about doing it. But they come at you in packs. And don't be fooled, they're a lot stronger than they look." I told her. "Once they grab you, it's hard to get loose."

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said. For someone who is impressed, she sure does sound quiet.

She goes to move, and trips on the floor rug. Perhaps if her boobs weren't so big, she could see where she was walking.

"Oh, I hate these stupid floor rugs! Geez!" She complained. Maybe it's not the floor rug that got in her way.

I crouched down in front of her. "What you're wearing isn't exactly made for running." I told her.

I ripped her skirt up to her upper thigh, that way she can run properly.

"Wha-?" She cried.

"Are you crazy? This is Christian Diore!"

((Sorry, I'm not a fashion person, so if I spell it wrong then I'm sorry!))

I stand back up and sigh. "Your clothes, or your life? Which is more important?" I ask her.

"Both are!" SHe says. Oh, boy...

Suddenly, we hear the sounds of things being knocked over, glass shattering; something was making a wole lot of noise.

"What was that?" Shizuka asked in a panic.

"It came from the Faculty Room." I said.

**Takagi's POV**

Hirano and I were shooting at the zombies that seemed to appear out of no where. Ok, well, he was shooting and I was watching, standing beside him.

"If you keep shooting them, how will we learn about 'em?" I asked him. Even though I wanted to live, how can we learn about them if we kill them?

"You know, you can help me fight 'em too!" He told me.

"You stupid, fat idiot! That's what I have you for!" I yelled at him.

"The magazine is almost empty!" He yelled back. He is pissing me off!

"You think that's my problem? Hurry up and just reload it!" I shrieked at him. I am NOT going to do everything around here!

"But they're- they're right be hind you." He replied calmly. "See?" Wait... WHAT?

I turned around and there was one of the undead bastards standing right infront of me! That's when I screamed as loud as I could. I'm sure I attracted _some_ sort of attention, whether they be alive or undead.

"Hir-Hirano!" I cried.

He tried firing his nailgun, but nothing happened.

"I'm out!" He said. Damn it! Just when I needed this geek!

I stepped back, and stumbled on the bag we brought. I fell on my butt, frozen in fear. The zombie still advanced towards me.

"Get away!" I told it. It still kept moving.

((Like it would have listened to he anyway, JUST SAYING!))

"Takagi!" I heard Hirano yell.

My back hit a trophy case, so I started throwing the trophies at the zombie, screaming 'Get away, get away!'

I looked around for a weapon when I spotted the drill. Just as the zombie was about to kill me, I shouted "GET AWAY!" and turned on the drill, drilling into the zombie's skull.

**My POV**

Takashi, Rei, and I were running until we saw who I had thought was screaming. It was Takagi, I was right. And she was trying to keep from crying as she was drilling into a zombie's brain. We also arrived with two people, one of which I didn't recognize. Along with the girl was Doctor Shizuka. I only know her because when my dad was drunk, he beat me extra hard, and I would go see her to help patch me up. She knows about my dad, but she said she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I can't take it anymore! Someone please!" She shouted over the loud whirring of the drill.

The others fought the zombies that were surrounding us, so that I could get to Takagi.

I saw how Takagi was struggling, so I raised my gun and shot the zombie threw the head, making it literally explode and blood and brain matter to fly everywhere.

That weird kid... what was his name again? I think it was Hirano or Hiroma or something like that, he started staring at me in... amazement? What is up with that kid?

After all the zombies were killed, it was dead quiet. All you could hear were the supressed sobs of Takagi. I was sitting next to Takagi, trying to get her to stop being so hysterical.

Soon, Rei ran over to us, also trying to comfort Takagi.

"Taka-" Hirano started, but soon stopped and Miss Shizuka ran over, but not without her ginormous boobs hitting the Hirano kid in the face, making him hit the ground. Hard. I don't know whether he's in pain, or in heaven, cuz that's the oonly time he'll ever touch boob.

"Takagi, are you ok?" I ask gingerly and in a soft voice. She has never been around something like this, so she must be really traumatized.

"Naruumi..." She said. She must be surprised, because I never show this side of me, usually onlt to Takashi.

I stand up and follow the girl that I swear I've met before. She was apparently going to talk to Takashi. I had been looking for him. I started walking behind her, and when she opened the door to where Takashi was, I pushed passed her, not bumping into her, and making my way to Takashi.

"Hey, I was lookin' for you." I told him, taking his hand in mine and lacing our fingers together.

He turned slightly to look at me, "Sorry I was just here."

"You already know the school doctor Marikawa, Right." We both turn around to the strange girl. "I'm Saeko Busujima, from class 3-A."

"I'm Takashi Komuro from Class 2-B."

"And I'm Emi Naruumi, also from class 2-B."

"Miss Busujima, I remember you won the National Championship last year." Rei said. Oh yeah! Nooow I've heard of her! I was going to compete in that tourniment, but I "fell down the stairs" and broke my right arm.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto, I'm in the Spear Martial Arts Club."

"And you may remember me as well." I say to her. "I used to be in the Kendo Club."

"Yes, I thought you looked familiar, actually." She told me.

"Oh, and I- I'm Kohta Hirano from Class B, just FYI." So, his name IS Hirano.

She sent them a friendly smile and said "Nice to meet you."

Hirano gasps blushes a bit. She is WAAAY out of his league.

Suddenly, Takagi stands up. "Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" She asked, sounding pretty pissed. Who stuck Saeko's sword up her ass?

"What?" I heard the boys ask.

"Why are you being so polite to her Miyamoto, Naruumi? You both flunked last year, you're all the same age, she's not your elder!" She said. Seriously, what the fuck is her problem?

"What are you talkin' about Takagi?" Hirano asked her.

That's when she blew. Up. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, I'm smarter than all of you combined!" She ranted. Did she forget that I have a higher I.Q. than her? So, technically, I'm smarter than her.

"You should be lucky I'm even in the same school as you! I'm a-... I'm a-..." She didn't finished her sentence. Saeko walked over too her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. That's enough." Saeko told her.

She looked over at a mirror, staring in horror of all the blood that stained her clothes.

"Look at me. All these blood stains... now Mom will have to take it to the cleaners." With every word she spoke her voice got quieter and quieter. Of course she'd choose now to think about her clothes.

Takashi let go of my hand and walked behind her, reminding her that this isn't a dream, but reality.

She broke down, sobbing and screaming as her cried, Saeko comforting her as she had her emotional breakdown.

{Time Skip}

We were now in the Faculty Room, Takashi, Hirano and I were barricading the door.

"What'd'ya think?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah!" Hirano said.

"I think that's good." I said.

"It's enough for right now." Saeko said. It was kinda quiet, which I hated. It always made me think. And not in a good way.

"So.. you- you know about guns?" Hirano asked. Apparently, he was talking to me.

"Me? Oh, yeah. I guess." I replied. Although I didn't like the quiet, I didn't really wanna talk.

"So, what gun were you using when you shot at that zombie?" He asked me. He just didn't know how to take a hint.

"Oh, I used a .44 Magnum Automatic Pistol." I told him.

Takashi turned his attention towards me, like I was speaking a foreign language or something.

"What?" I ask, completely clueless as to why he was staring at me.

"How do you so much about guns?" He asked me.

"Just blame my dad for that one." I mumbled. I hated talking about that bastard.

"Emi." He said to me, his voice all serious.

"Hmm?"

"How many guns do you have in your bag?" His voice sounded deadly. I was afraid to answer him, thinking that he would break up with me. I know, I know, ridiculous right? But without him, I literally have nothing.

"Hey, you guys." Rei called to us.

"Let's take a quick break." She said. I was kinda relieved, yet really stressed out.

"I'll tell ya later." I told him. He stood infront of me.

"You better." He said. Great, now _he's_ got a pole up his ass.

"Hey, just wondering, are you ok?" He asked Takagi, she was in the bathroom washing her face.

All of a sudden, I hear "You- wear glasses?" I knew she got contacts!

"Shut up! My contact lenses keep on moving around." She told him. Maybe she should stop bein' a bitch, it's starting to get on my nerves.

Takashi and I were sitting against our barricade when Rei came over with two bottles of water.

"Here you go." She said handing them to Takashi.

"Oh thanks." He said. He passed me one, but look me in the eye. I mean, I know he's mad at me, but still!

"Takashi."

"What?" He asked me. I heard the irritation in his voice.

I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards mine. He looked me in the eyes, shocked, then looked to the side. I jerked his head a bit, and he looked me in the eyes once more. This time, they stayed there.

"Please don't be mad at me." I whispered, my voice cracking a bit.

His eyes went from holding anger, to a shocked but worried look.

He took my hand and held it in his. He sighed heavily and suprised me. He... apologized. He said, "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed, is all."

"I'm sorry also." I told him.

"Doctor Marikawa, where's the car key?" He asked Miss Shizuka.

"Oh! It's in my purse somewhere." She said digging through her purse.

"Are you sure your car's big enough to fit all of us?" Saeko asked.

"Well now that I think about it..." She trailed off. I bet she drives a Bug.

"What about the micro-bus we use for the club's away games?" I asked.

"Yeah, looks like the keys are on the wall hook." Saeko followed up.

Hirano looks out the wondow, then back to us. "Hey guys, I see the bus."

"That's fine, but where are we going?" Miss Shizuka asked.

"We're going to make sure that our families are ok." Takashi replied. "We'll start with the family who lives closest to here. If you're worried about your family, we'll bring them with us, after that we'll look for a safe place, and we'll-" Takashi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Takagi asked.

Rei was staring at the television screen which was showing a live news broadcast, but was on mute, so we didn't hear what they were saying.

"What is this?" She whispered. Saeko stands up and turns up the volume on the television.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Takashi asked.

Apparently, there are outbreaks all over the city. Thousands of people had turned. Suddenly... static. We all stood in shock. What the fuck is happening?


	3. Democracy Under the Dead Part 1

We were still watching the news. It had the stand by sign on. Apparently, this is bad. Really bad.

Then, a female news reporter sitting at her desk starts delivering a message, saying that they are gonna "bring us the news from inside the studio." And "not to go out unless absoluely nessesary." Like we didn't already know that before.

BANG!

I flinch out of reflex, but it wasn't noticable.

Takashi had slammed his fist onto the table, angry that they won't tell us anything.

"Is that all? Why didn't they tell us anything else?" He asks to no one in particular.

"They're afraid of causing a panic." I heard Takagi say. She's right; although, in my opinion, it's a little too late for that.

"A panic?" Questioned Rei.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Takagi burst out.

"Takagi, just shut it!" I finally said. Rei and I might not be the best of friends, but Takagi has no right to talk down to anyone at the point in time.

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you know about this then, Naruumi?" He asked me snobbily. I want to punch her in the mouth _sooo_ badly.

"First panic, then chaos." I started. Now I have her attention. "Chaos causes a distruption of order. And then when order is disrupted-" I was cut off by Takagi, who was apparently pissed that I knew what I was actually talking about.

"-Well, then you should hand it all over to the walking corpses." She finished. I'm about to sew her damn mouth shut if this keeps up.

We turned our attention back to the television. Apparently, this is happening all over the world! Even North America is experiencing the same thing we are! Then, that channel went out as well, and then... static.

"So they're everywhere?" Takashi asked incrediously. I couldn't beleive it either. The whole world is infected with this... disease like epidemic.

"That's crazy." Hirano said. "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."

"Yeah, same here. What the hell can this be to be able to spread around the whole fucking world in just a few hours?" I said. I can't hardly believe any of this.

"I can't believe this." Rei stated. "This happened all over the world in a matter of few hours." She said, backing up slowly next to Takashi, standing almost directly in front of me, trying to grab a hold of Takashi's sleeve, but I was standing in her way, so she just settled for standing next to him.

"But they'll stop it right?" She asked. "I mean, they have to stop it from spreading. I mean, everything is going back to normal soon!" She said hopefully. She's in her own little world now...

"That's not gonna happen." Takagi told her.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" Takashi said, sticking up for Rei.

"This is a pandemic! There is nothing we can do!" Takagi continued. For once, I wish she wasn't right...

"A pandemic." Miss Shizuka repeated, unbeleivably.

"It's an outbreak of infectious disease. The whole world is experiencing the same outbreak." Takagi continued to explain.

"So what, it's some kind of epidemic?" My cute, but clueless boyfriend asked.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918." I said. "More than 600 million people got infected, and 50 million people died from it. Remember how much a panic Swine Flu caused? Well, square that."

"Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the Black Death from the 14th Century." Miss Shizuka countered.

"1/3 of the European population died; you're smarter than you look." Takagi said.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi asked us.

"Well, there are many theories. It usually stops when too many humans die." Miss Shizuka started.

"There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." I finished for her.

"But now... all the dead people start moving and attacking you." Hirano said from the window, which he was still looking out.

"Are you saying that there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asked.

"Oh! The weather's going to be hot! They might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons!" Miss Shizuka proposes.

"How long does it take for that to happen?" I asked her.

"In summer, some parts of the body can become skeletal in about 20 days. But it takes considerablely longer during winter. A couple months! That's not too terribly long!" She said.

"You're kidding?" Takagi said. "She's _not_ smarter than she looks."

"So what are you saying?" Takashi asked.

"Medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans." I said. Takagi looked pissed that I answered for her, but I continued anway. "Worse case scenario, they might never decompose."

"First thing we find out is if our families are ok." Saeko piped in. "Then we need to find someplace safe to hole up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan."

"Teams." I suggested. "We need to team up."

Everyone got their weapons out and ready. I reloaded my gun with more ammo, and couple magazines in my shorts pockets.

"Let't try to pick up survivors whenever we can." Saeko said. 'The more, the merrier.' I thought.

"Let's do it." Takashi said. "Emi, stay close to me, got it?" He told me, his voice still held a little annoyance to it. He still mad at me, fine, but two can play this game.

"Sure thing." I said back to him, my voice completely void of emotion.

"What's the best way outta here?" Rei asked us.

"Sorry to break it to ya stupid, but we're just gonna havve to go out the front." Takagi told Rei.

"Let's go."

"Wait!" I said.

"What is it?" Takagi asked me in irritation. I simply ignored her tone.

"Let's get to the Science Lab first. I gotta brab a couple things." I told her.

"Let me guess, more guns?" Takashi asked me in slight anger, but mainly aggitation.

"Nope! You'll see when we get there." I said to him, aggitation now staining my voice.

He glared at me, and I just looked away. I'm not gonna put up with his bullshit attitude right now.

Hirano slid open the door and we made it to the Science Lab without any attention from the undead, flesh-eating corpses. I quickly put my gun and bag down and start looking for everything I needed.

"What exactly are you looking for, Naruumi? What the hell could you possibly need? You've already got guns and ammo!" Takagi argued with me.

I ignored her once again and started assembling all my components.

"What the fuck are you making?" Takahshi asked me.

"Here's a little word of advice..." I told them.

"NEVER piss off a pyro." I told them confidently, holding up my now fully assembled, home-made flame thrower.

I had used a full fire extinguisher, various plumbing parts, 8 litres of petrol, and 100 psi of pressure. I also found full cans of hairspray (for some odd reason, they were there), elecrtical tape, and I used my lighter. I taped my lighter to the end of one of the hairspray bottles and stuck it in my bag. Just in case. I mean, you never know, right?

"Komuro, your girlfriend is fucking crazy." Takagi told him. I just smiled and walked towards them.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Alright, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Hirano slid open the door, and almost immediatly, the zombies heard us.

Hirano was the first one out the door, carefully lining up a shot and shooting to "students" in the head, the rest of us followed, bringing up the middle and rear. Takashi bashed a zombie in the head, making sure to stay in front of me at all costs. He may be furious with me, but he still cares enough to make sure I'm not hurt.

We made it through the hallway. Now we're standing in the stairway, and just beyond this stairway, is our chance at freedom; the front entrance.

"Let me make something clear", Saeko started. "There's no need to start a fight unless necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, ya got it?" She stated in an emotionless tone. I nodded in agreement.

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound, so keep it quiet. And they're strong enough to rip through regular doors; and once they've got a hold on you, they're gonna tear you to shreds. So be careful." Takagi demanded.

I'm also starting to get even more worried. Takashi hasn't said a word to me at all since we left the Science Lab. Hell, he hasn't even looked me in the eye! And when he does look at me, he glances, which he glares daggers at me, and looks even more pissed off than the last time.

Suddenly, we hear a high pitched scream. We ran down the corridor and saw 5 students standing in a lower part of the staircase squaring of against a small hoard of zombies. The person in the front, a male student I didn't recognize was wielding a wooden bat.

Hirano ran infront of me and shot at the zombie that was about to devour the bat wielding student. Then, Saeko jumped off of the railing, swinging her sword at the undead bastards, and effectively hitting ine in the head. Takashi and I headed downthe stairs, Takashi swnging at their heads, while I shot at the ones he couldn't reach.

After killing all the undead, we walked over tot he small group of the other students.

"Uh, thank you." One of the girls said.

"Keep it down." I told her in a hushed whisper. "Has anyone been bitten yet?" I asked them.

"What? No, no one." Said a black haired girl, shaking her head no and waving her hands, signaling that no one had indid been bitten.

"It looks ok; we'll be alright." Rei said with much opitimism.

Takashi walked down the stairs towards us. "We're gettin' outta here." He said. "Do any of you wanna come with us?"

"Sure." The same girl from before. Takashi came down the steps and, what I thought was him going to stand next to me, but he glared another set of daggers at me and walked past me. I sighed in defeat and decided that if he's gonna hate me for this, then I better end this now.

We had made it down a few more flights of stairs as quietly as we could til we got to the bottom set of stairs. We would've been home free!... Had it not been for the swarm of undead, flesh-eating, decomposing bastards flooding the hallway in front of the main entrance!

"Man, there're a bunch of 'em." Takashi whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Fom what I can tell, the only thing they react to are sounds. They can't see us, so it's pointless to hide from them." Takagi pointed out. Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory." Takagi told her off. We were all thinking it, so theres no use in apologizing, right?

Takagi just scoffed.

"But even if we keep going through inside the school, one we get attacked we're going to be stuck." Saeko told us.

"But we have to go through the gate! We don't have any choice." Rei replied hotly.

"We already know that Rei, so just shut your mouth instead of pointing at the obvious all the damn time!" I hissed at her. Her face held shock and anger, but mostly anger. Probably because I told her off in front of Takashi.

"Well, someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory." Saeko suggested.

"Don't suppose you want to volunteer, Rei?" I asked her with malice dripping in my words.

"Shut up Emi." Takashi told me. Usually, he would have tried to hide a laugh, but now he's acting like an asshole. Fine then, when the time comes, I'll make you regret ever picking this fight Takashi.

"I'll go; I'll do it." I heard Takashi say. I twisted my head to him, eyes wide as saucers. ' What the hell is he thinking?' I thought to myself.

"No, you stay! I'll go!" Rei intercepted.

"I think I should go first." Saeko suggested.

"Everyone shut up before they here you!" I whispered harshly. Everyone stayed quiet and looked to me. "I'll go down there, and thats final." I said, readying my gun incase something should happen. I headed down the stairs, and just as I passed Takashi, he grabbed my hand. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head, they seemed to hold fear. Fear for what? For me? For us?

"No. You're not going down there. I won't let you Emi." He said.

"Takashi, someone has to go down there-"

"So let me do it!" He almost yelled. He's really determined to make me stay...

"No, it's already decided! Emi has to go; Takashi, just let her go!" Rei told him, jumping from her sitting position on the step, eager to see me get attacked by the undead.

"Rei! Just be quiet!" He told her. Rei gasped at his outburst, but sat down nonetheless.

"Takashi, let go of my hand." I said emotionlessly. 'Is he... is he feeling guilty about our fight?' I thought.

"No! You aren't going down there! What happens if you get hurt? I can't stand seeing you get hurt!" He countered.

"You didn't seem to care whether I got hurt or not a while ago. What makes now any different?" I hissed at him.

His eyes softened in realization. He remembered how he was looking at me, and brushing me off. Now he realizes the neglect and abandoning feeling he gave me. He squeezed my hand tighter, showing no signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Emi... I-I'm really truely sorry about our fight. We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this anyway, and I blame myself." He started.

"Takashi..."

"But- but you can't go down there. I love you, I'm sorry. Please! You can't go down there." He pleaded. This is so unlike Takashi. I looked up slighty (seeing as hes at least 4 inches taller than me) and gave him a gentle but loving kiss.

"I forgive you Takashi." I told him smiling. He sighed with a smile in content, thinking that I would stay.

"But I have to go down there." I told him. His smile disappeared and turned into a frown.

I kissed him again, "I love you Takashi." I let go of his hand, and started for the stairs again.

"But why?" He asked me.

I stared straight forward and answered truthfully, saying "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Rei asked me, angry that Takashi tried to stop me.

"Seriously, I don't know." I told her, smiling softly. She looked confused, but soon brushed it off.

**Takashi's POV**

"Emi, wait! You can't-!" i tried coming after HER, but Saeko held me back.

"Don't. I understand, but you can't interfere with her. She's made up her mind; this was her decision. Let's just see how it works out."

"But what if she-" Once again, I was cut off.

"Quiet, or you'll really put her in danger."

My eyes widen, and I stayed as quiet as possible. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in.

I quickly looked at Takagi, then back at Emi. 'If something... anything bad happens to her,' I thought to myself silently cursing Takagi if she was wrong, 'I swear you'll be the next one to go down there, Takagi.'

**My POV**

I made it down to the bottom of the staircase, whih seemed to go on forever, even though it was only about 20 steps. I could hear my heart opunding in my chest. It sounded so loud, I was afraid the damn zombies would hear it and attack. Maybe I should have listened to Takashi... No! Someone had to do it, and I had to be me. I've barely done anything for anyone so far, except Rei; she's done absolutely nothing.

As silently as I could, I walked forward and tried not looking back. It took all I had not to turn around, bolt up the stairs, and jump into Takashi's arms. I had to do this for him, for all of us.

So far, everything was successful, but still pretty damn scary. I didn't show it though. If I let my emotions get the best of me now, I might as well scream. I simply stood there, looking around. So far, so good. Then, a "student" around my age started towards me; I as scared stiff. I stepped back slighty and narrowly avoided being bumped into by him. I released a few shaky breathes, but other than that, I was fine.

I was sweating a bit, but who wouldn't be whe facing ultimate death? 'So they really can't see me?' I thought. I wouldn't dare say it out loud, fearing that at any moment, that would be the last thing I utter.

I looked down at directly beside my foot was a bloody shoe. 'Damn, just couldn't get away fast enough, huh?' I thought. 'If that's the case...' I though, picking up the shoe.

I then chucked the sneaker as far as I could at some lockers, thinking it would draw away the zombies, and thankfully, I was right.

Then, I slowely walked away, seeing the other walk down the stairs. We're home free! Yes!

I quietly opened the doors, making sure they didn't click too loudly or creaked. The others ran towards me, Takashi holding the other door with me. The others ran out; now we're just waitng for the boy holding a metal prong.

As we waited, Takashi ran infront of me and gave me a fierce, pasionate kiss.

After we pulled away, he said, "Don't you _ever_ do something like that to me again. Ya got that?" He smirked at my flustered face.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I told him, a smirk on my face. He leaned in for another kiss then...

BANG!

Fuck. My. Life. The kid with the metal prong hit the hand rail on the staircase. The METAL FUCKING HAND RAIL! We're screwed. I knew it was too good to be true!

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. THAT DAMN IDIOT! We were homefree!

"RUN!" Takashi yelled out. He grabbed my hand tightly, making sure that I was right beside him.

Everyone, save for Takagi, ran infront of us. Just as we were starting to get away, Takagi yelled at Takashi. "Why did you open your big mouth? We coulda made it just by taking care of the ones that were close by if you hadn't said anything!"

Before we could reply, a zombie appeared right behind Takagi, ready to take a chunk outta her fat head. Before it could, I raised my gun and shot the zombie in the face.

Takagi gasped in horror, either from about to be eaten or that I shot her so close to the face... I choose the latter.

"What the fuck Naruumi? You could've killed me if your aim was off by even an inch, you fuckin' psychotic bitch!" She shouted at me.

"Would you rather become one of THEM?" I roared at her, possibly the loudest I've shouted today.

"The noise would have echoed anyway! Just start swinging!" Rei told her.

We started fending off all the flesh-eating monstrosities, Takashi sticking by, in case of something going wrong.

"They're too many..." I heard Hirano say.

Just as I was about to go and help him, I felt a brush of cold air from behind me. Takashi! I spun around to find him running up behind Hirano, breaking the jaw of a zombie about to make him his next meal.

"Forget talking, just run!" He said, and started smashing into as many zombies as he could. I noticed his voice had lowered, and sounded a bit husky; even when he's smashing heads into the pavement is his voice sexy.

"Run!" I shouted after him.

Takashi and Saeko ran ahead of us and started smashing heads.


	4. Democracy Under the Dead Part 2

I stayed a little ways behind them, only using my gun unless I absolutely needed to. The noise from the bullet firing would just attract more attention (like we need it -.-). Unfortunately, the guy with a towel around his neck was surrounded. Before any of us could help him, he was bitten.

"Takazou!" ((I think that was his name :/)) The one with short, black hair shouted.

"Naomi! Run!" Takazou shouted. Too late, he was already devoured.

Takagi held the apparent Naomi back, as she had tried to run back and help the already dead boy.

"Just forget 'im! Once you're bitten, it's pointless!" Takagi tried reasoning with her. She just gave her a helpless look, telling her nothing then running to her own death.

"Wait a minute!" Takagi exclaimed. "You heard me, didn't you? He's not gonna make it! Why are you goin back to him?"

She may be a "genius", but she just doesn't understand simple logic, does she?

Miss Shizuka started backing up. "I understand... if the entire world has turned into this... I would rather die with the person that I love." She said.

Takagi turned all the way around to face the mumbling nurse. "Oh shut up Dr. Bleeding Heart!" She mocked Miss Shizuka, right before a zombie tried taking a bite out of Takagi's head.

((They're all attracted to her cuz of her 'genius' brains))

Hirano fired and shot the zombie, nailing him right in the head (pun intended :P)

"Look out!" Hirano shouted.

"What?" Takagi shouted in a 'what-the-hell?' voice.

"Don't you worry Takagi!" Hirano said getting into a Secret Service like position in front of Takagi.

"Why you rude little oktau! How dare you interupt me while I'm talking! Why did you do that?" She screamed at him. (How much more conceeded can this bitch get?)

((For those who don't know, an otaku is like a nerd or geek!))

"I don't know... maybe cuz," he turned his head towards her, revealing and extremely chibi face, " I really like your voice..." he finished in a dreamy voice.

Takagi is taken aback by his statement, and slightly jumps back with a small lsh arising on her cheecks.

Saeko and I had returned nearer to them, when Saeko states, "Nice to see that you two are getting along." How can she always be so calm, even at a time like this?

I saw Miss Shizuka getting surrounded, so I headed towards her and started smashing the undead in the head with the butt of my gun. If I shot it, only more would come. Soon, there would be too many to handle. Just as I turned around ther was a zombie almost right in my face. I froze. I couldn't move, not even to safe my life, literally.

I soon felt a liquid splatter on my face. Blood. It was Takashi! He saved my ass once again.

"Miss Shizuka! The keys!" He shouted. What the-? Oh my god, we made it to the bus! I hadn't even noticed! Thank the nonexistent lord, our asses aren't dead!

((AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you know Emi is an Athiest? If you aren't, that's ok.))

Miss Shizuka slammed open the doors to the bus and one by one eveyone started piling onto the bus, except for me, Takashi, and Saeko. Miss Shizuka took her sopt in the driver's seat, seeing as she is the only one out of the seven of us with an actual license **cough cough, or one thttat isn't suspended, cough cough**.

Hirano slid oen the window, aiming his gun carefully. "Target confirmed, got a clear shot, everything looks good, ready... aim..."

"Errrr... HURRY UP AND SHOOT THE DAMN THING!" Takagi shouted, finally being able to shout without getting a bite taken out of her.

Takashi and I were in front of the bus, still smashing the undead, hoping to reduce the numbers. Saeko appeared next to us. "Let's go." She said. "Everybody's inside."

"Not everyone." He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked them.

"Emi, get inside the bus." He told me sternly.

"Takashi, I'm not just gonna-"

"Damn it Emi, don't fuckin' argue with me! Just get on the god damn bus! Just trust me! Please!"

I stood there trying to stand my ground and not abandon him, but I caved, seeing the determination and worry in his gaze. I sighed heavily, "Takashi, sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth." I sent him a flirty smirk. He did the same. "I could say the same to you." He told me.

Saeko had just boarded the bus, Takashi and I right behind her.

"Ok, come Takashi." I told him, about to get on.

"You go, ladies first." Even when the world is ending, he is a complete gentleman.

Takashi and I jumped on the bus, slid the door closed and Miss Shizuka started the bus.

"Oh!~ It's different from my little Bug!"

'I KNEW she had a Bug!' I thought to myself in victory. I was about to stand up, suggesting I drive when...

"Emi" Takashi warned me, drawing out my name, as if to scold me.

I sat down in a huff, crossed my arms, and turned my head away fom Takashi playfully.

As Miss Shizuka started naming all the parts of the bus, Takashi turned toward the door, starting to shut it, when we heard shouting.

'Oh, HELL NO!' I thought, seeing who was in the front of the group of people running toward our bus. Apparently, Rei noticed who it was too. If there's one thing that Rei and I never argue on, it's how much we HATE Mr. Shido (I once called him Mr. Shit-o, let's say I was in detention for about a month. Totally worth it, though.)

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"That's Mr. Shido." Saeko answered him.

Rei and I had glares painted on our faces; her more of fear, while mine just held an intent to kill upon sight. Then, I heard some of the worst words come out of Takashi's mouth.

"Wait just a little bit longer."

Rei and I just stared at him is complete and utter disbelief.

"Their right in front of us!" Miss Shizuka told us. "If we wait anymore, we won't be able to drive through here."

"Run 'em down." Takashi told her. Right now, his voice would make me feel all giddy, especially when it's all deep like that, but right now, I just want to smack the shit out of him!

"If Doctor Boobs tries to drive over that many, we'll flip the bus." Takagi rebutted.

Suddenly, Takashi tried to bolt out the door, but with my reflexes, I quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and hugged it close to my chest trying to pull him back on the bus.

'There is no way in hel that fucking bastard is getting on this god-forsaken bus!' I thought.

"We don't have to save him!" I heard Rei behind me shout. At least someone is on my side.

"Jesus Emi! What do you mean we don't have to save him?" He pulled his arm out of my grip and tunred o face me. He was on the top step of the bus.

"We don't have to help him! We should just leave him here to die! He fucking deserves it!" I practically screamed at him. He had a look of shock on his face, considering I had the nerve to scream at him after we had just made up from a fight probably not even an hour ago.

**Outside The Bus, With Mr. Shido and Students**

Mr. Shido was ushering students to the awaiting bus, all the while trying to make it himself, caring for his safety over all anyone else.

A students trips, and sprains his ankle. He clings to Mr. Shido for help, but all Mr. Shido sees is someone who will just slow them down.

Suddenly, he kicks the student in the face and walks away, knowing this was the boys last few seconds alive. Mr. Shido heard the boys screaming of agaony as he left, but smirked all the way.

**Emi POV**

'That BASTARD! HE JUST KICKED HIM IN THE FACE AND SENT HIM TO AN EARLY GRAVE! HE DESERVES TO HAVE HIS FACE RIPPED APART! HE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!'

"Ok go!" Takashi told Miss Shizuka.

"Hang on!" She told us, and she stomped on the gas pedal.

Takashi and I settled down in a seat... that is until she turned a sharp cornered and tipped the bus clear off two wheels!

Before he got up, I grabbed ahold of Takashi's waist and held on for dear life. He blushed a deep red, but then smirked at me with a devious look in his eye.

I uttered a series of obscenities under my breathe, making sure he heard 'pervert' and 'you only wish' above anything else, then sent him a cute, but teasing smile, silently telling him that not even THAT dream would come true.

"The gate! Hurry!" Saeko told our clumsy driver.

"I know!" She said.

Miss Shizuka started telling herself that they weren't human or people or alive anymore, just so she could keep us alive.

Finally, as if a weight was lifted, albiet small, we burst through the gate and exited the school.

As Miss Shizuka was racing down the road, Takashi and I once again got settled in our seat.

Ou of nowhere, he turned to me and said, "You know, you've started talking alot more than a year ago. Last year, I couldn't barely get a word outta ya, now you're even talking to people you don't know. It's a good change fore you." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder, his head on top of mine.

"Yeah, well, when the world is ending, you don't have much of a choice of who to befriend, you know?" I told him.

He lifted his head, and I look up at him. He kissed me on top of the head, and settled back into his previous position.

"Yeah, I know, baby. I know." He whispered sweetly.

"I love you Takashi." I whispered to him, closing my eyes, exhausted from my brush with death today.

"I love you too, Emi." He whispered back, knowing just how tired I was. I bet he was just as tired as I am.

Soon after, I dozed off.

**Takashi's POV**

I looked down slightly and saw Emi asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I smiled, looking at her peacefully and relaxed face.

After a few moments of silence, I finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe we did it." I said, not to loudly because of Emi, but loud enough for Hirano to hear.

"Yeah." He said.

"Thank God we did." I heard Shido say. Something about him gives me the wrong vibes. Maybe because of Emi's and Rei's reactions earlier.

"I take it you have been appointed leader, then?" He asked Saeko.

Saeko, who was cleaning her sword all the while, stopped momentarily to respond. "There's no such thing; we just worked together in order to live, that's all."

"That's not good. In order to survive, we'll need to appoint a leader. A leader who bears everything."

I just looked at him like he's going crazy.

**Emi's POV**

I woke in the best and the worst way possible. I woke up with Takashi beside me, and I woke up to the mouth or Mr. Shit-o's mouth running a fucking mile an hour. I just kept my eyes close, and tried to go back to sleep; but with no avail.

"A leader with valour, with confidence." I heard him say. I just wanted to throw up.

"You'll regret this." I heard Rei say. "I garantee that you'll regret you ever helped him."

"The city!" I heard a boy yell.

I slowely opened my eyes, lifted my head, and looked out the window at the moving town, some buildings smoking and other looking like they might collapse.

"Emi?" I heard a voice. It was Takashi. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked me.

"No, I don't think anyone can sleep with his shit talking." I said, nodding my head towards Shit-o.

After a few hours, a boy with brown hair, but a blonde mohawk like stripe dow the middle of his hair ((almost exactly like Bon from Ao No Exorcist)) jumped from his seat.

"Shit" he drawed out the word, irritating me pretty quickly.

"Like I said, it's only dangerous if we keep going!" He proclaimed. What the fuck is this guys deal?

"First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?" He yelled. Ok, he just crossed the line. Talk shit about me, I can take it; but talk his about my boyfriend, and your face is gonna be thrown through a cement wall.

"You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city. Maybe we shoulda just looked for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me, we were better off where we were."

"He's right!" Another boy with navy hair and an awkward presense agreed with him.

"I kinda agree with Sanoda. We should barricade ourselves-"

"Stop the fuckin bus!" I shout.

Miss Shizuka stomps on the brake and I jump outta my seat.

"Ok, thats enough! First off, Miss Shizuka can't concentrate with your fucking prattling. Second, just shut the fuck up and sit your ass down. And third, if you all wanna barricade yourselves, then get the fuck off the god damn bus and be our fucking guests! If you got anything to say to it, I don't wanna hear your shit!" I finished my tirade on the students.

Apparantly, when I sat down, my breasts jiggled. Sanoda watched them, blushed dark red and muttered a "yeah whatever". I crossed my arms over my chest and Takashi glared at him while he sat. Takashi slipped his arm around my waist, showing him that I was taken.

"How 'bout you tell me what you wanna do?" Saeko asked Sanoda.

He turned to her suprised. Was his rant all for nothing?

"I-I just can't this guy!" He said pointing at Takashi.

"Or his whore of a girlfriend! I hate 'em both!" EXCUSE ME?

"You wanna say that again, you fuckin son-of-a-bitch?" I screamed. I tried standing up, but Takashi grabbed my arm gentley and pulled me back into his lap, holding me down.

Hirano readied his gun, but Takagi held out her arm, signaling not to get in the way.

"Why? What the hell did I ever do to you? We don't even know you." Takashi asked, moving me off his lap and standing up.

"And what about Emi? What the hell is your problem? She is definitely not a whore. "

'Damn straight I'm not. Other than Takashi, I'm probably the only virgin in high school.' I though to myself.

"I know!" He said. Then, he charged at Takashi with his fist raised.

Before the bastard could blink, I appeared in front if Takashi and kicked the bastard right in the stomach, making him double over in pain. I kicked him hard in the side, and he fell back a couple feet.

"There are only a few things that piss me off. People who call me a whore, and people who think they can try to hurt my boyfriend. Asshole." I glared at him.

He just layed the holding his stomach groaning in pain and cough up blood and saliva.

Takashi looked at him in wonder, not excpecting me to go so easy on him.

Suddenly, we hear clapping, then... we see Shido.

"Bravo! Very good!" He complimented, stepping over a writhing Sanoda, who is still laying on the floor in pain.

"Simply outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed; I commend the both of you. At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point. We need a leader." While Shido is talking I hold onto Takashi's hand and his look of wonder changes into a hard glare.

"Surely neither of you wants such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders."

"No, but nothing you say or do would ever prove that you deserve to be a leader." I tell him.

He steps closer to me, and Takashi stands in front of me protectively, while still holding my hand, entertwining our fingers.

"So, you're gonna run for the position then?" Takagi asked him.

"I'm a teacher, Ms. Takagi; while mature, you all are barey in your teens."

'Hold old does he think we are? 12? The rest of them are 15 or 16 while Takashi and I are almost 18, and Saeko is already 18, so technically, she could make a better leader than Shit-o ever could.' I thought.

"That alone makes it very clear who is qualified to lead this group. I have experience! Why, just moments ago I saved all of these brave students! What do ya say, guys? "

Then, the idiots he "saved" start clapping! What the fuck? It's like he's trying to start a fucking cult. No way in hell am I gonna start listenng to him now, nor ever.

He started bowing like a freakin moron and turned back around towards us.

"There you have it; it's been decided. The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?" He finished.

I was infuriated. Rei looks like she was gonna-

Rei jumped off the bus. Nothing more to that but to go and get her, right? Wrong! I followed her, having the same intent on leaving, even if I don't want to leave Takashi, I'm hoping he'll leave with Rei and I.

"Emi! Rei! Get back on the bus!" Takashi called after us.

"No way! I won't do it! I'm not staying here with him!" She yelled, and I just nodded after her.

"Emi, please. Get back on the bus." He told us through gritted teeth. "Rei, get back here." He whispered harshly.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. If they don't want to act in accordance with us..." He trailed off.

"What us? What are you talking about?"

Takagi and Hirano gasped as Takashi jumped off the bus and walked after us, grabbing me by the wrist.

"Wait! Get back on the bus. When we get to the city, then we'll get off. I don't want you to leave!" He yelled at us.

" I told you that you'd regret this!" Rei shouted

"No! All three of us will regret this!" He shouted.

Suddenly, we hear a bus coming.

"Ok, you need to punch it!" We heard Saeko tell Miss Shizuka.

"Rei, Emi! Get on the bus, now!"

Ri runs toward the bus, getting on.

"No! I don't care! I'm not-"

"DAMN IT WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" He shouted at me.

Then, we see the bus smash into the rear end of a car, flip and started barrolling towards us.

'Oh my god, we're gonna be crushed!'

Then, Takashi grabbed ahold of me, and we were thrown through the tunnel our bus had stopped beside. Unfortunately for us, the zombie infested bus skidded to a stop against our entryway, so we couldn't even get on the bus if we wanted to, which I didn't.

The bus bursts into flames, killing any survivors and just leaving zombies.

Takashi and I sat up, looking at the tunnel and bus, flames covering both. Luckely, we did catch on fire.

"So much for gettin' back on the bus." Takashi observed.

"Komuro! Naruumi!" We heard Saeko yell. "Are you alright?"

Soon, zombies start coming out of the bus, all of the on fire.

"At the police station! Meet up at the East Police Station!" He yelled back at her.

"What time?"

"7:00! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!"

Saeko hopped back on the bus, and they turned around, going on different freeway.

"Ok, we gotta get outta here! Now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I said.

Halfway to the exit, the bus exploded and we were almost engulfed by fire. We barely made it out, but we were ok, at least for now.

We stood there panting, then I feel a throbbing on the back of my head. He slapped me upside my head.

"Hey! What the hell was that fo-"

"Cuz you're an idiot, that's why!" He yelled looking me in the eye.

Then, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, "And this is because I was an idiot."

"Wha-" I was cut off as Takashi crashed his lips into mine and held my face in his hands. I put my hands on his neck and deepened the kiss quickly, then pulled away a moment later, out of breathe again.

He pulled away panting, my face still in his hands, his eyes still locked on mine.

"I can't believe I almost lost you today." He said and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I could tell he was trying not to cry, and I admire him for his tough act.

"I know. I almost lost you too." I said, wrapping my arms around him. We stood there for but a moment, then pulled apart.

"C'mon. We gotta get-"

He was cut off when a guy with a biker helmet on attacked him and threw him to the ground.

"Takashi, no!" I shouted.

Takashi started fighting him off, only to reveal that the biker was one of them.

"Damn it." Takashi strained out. "...Dick." I heard him call the zombie. Then I found a slab of concrete, and it the zombie over the head with it, effectively killing it.

I put the concrete slab down, and as Takashi got free from the limp bodied zombie, I rushed over to him, fell to my knees, and hugged the shit out of him. I almost lost him again! What would you do?

"Are you ok? Were you bitten? Please tell me you weren't bitten!" I pleaded with him.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm ok."

"Takashi."

I stood up, and he looked at my outstretched hand. "Come on, let's go."

Takashi had injuried his leg a little bit, but other than that, he was just fine, thank god. I had his arm around my shoulder so he could walk better.

"Are we gonna walk all the way to the city?" I asked him.

"If there's no other way." He told me.

"Oh wait. He was wearing a helmet." He said.

"You're right, he was!" That means...

"There's his bike!" I shouted almost excitedly.

Takashi revved up the engine, making sure it was running, and thank the lord it did.

"Did you even get your license yet, Takashi?" I asked him teasingly.

"Getting a ticket it the least of our problems." He said. "What are you waiting for? Get on!" He said, like it was the most carefree thing in the world. I gave him a gente smile and hopped on behind him. Suprisingly, he drove well for someone without a license. I held onto Takashi by the waist and stared off into space.

**Takashi's POV**

All that time I had nno idea, that this world was already over.


	5. Running in the Dead Part 1

((A good portion of this will be in Takashi's point of view, and he's gonna be thinking alot of it in the beginning ... so hooray!))

((Oh, also, I'm gonna skip the flashback recap part, so this chapter is probably gonna be shorter than the others! Just lettin you know.))

**Takashi's POV**

Chapter 4: Running in the Dead

I stayed up late on the night before the day everything came to an end. All that ran through my mind was the past day, from the start of my morning, up until now, speeding down a road with Emi sitting behind me on a technically stolen motorbike, trying our hardest just to survive. From the morning before, Emi and Takagi finding me on the spiral staircase, me just standing there sulking.

'That's right. Everything was normal up until then. I was in the sun, enjoying the luxury of feeling sorry for myself, trying to forget about Rei, and reminding Emi that I love her, and Rei was a thing of the past.

'If there was a ranking of the most pathetic high schoolers in the world, I'd rank 4th. But at that time, everything was already coming to an end. And none of us ever saw it comin.'

'Now that I think about it, I shoulda just forced my way out into the outside no matter what; but we didn't have time to think, so we went to the roof. Seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'Whatever Hisashi says is always right; I wanted to believe that too. That we would be ok, and he wouldn't turn into one of them. But I already knew intuituvely that the world we had been familiar with was already broken.'

((And cue even more flachbacks. Sorry but I didn't feel like writing all the dialogue and details. And the whole time Takashi is thinking, there is flashbacks going on, like of the past day and such. Sorry for not being so descriptive.))

'Thats right; at that moment, pretending that things were normal suddenly turned dangerous. Everything was different. Walking down the school hallway, weapons in our hands. It wasn't just a school hallway anymore; I used to think high school was Hell... and now it was.'

((END FLASHBACK [FINALLY!])

**My POV**

Takashi and I sat on the motorbike, looking over a highway bridge. What we saw was now nothing short of shocking. A massive swarm of zombies, looking for something, and unfortunately, I think it was us.

"I wonder if anyone will rescue us. I wonder if anyone will _ever_ think to rescue us." I said aloud, not particurally talking to Takashi nor myself.

"They're not coming." Takashi says

"Way to stay positive, babe." I say sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like you're doing a very good job of it." He countered. His voice started to rise, making him sound almost angry.

"Well... how can you be so sure no one is coming, then?"

"Just like the helicopters we saw on the rooftop of the school. They can't afford to be rescuing us! And maybe they'll never be able to."

"Never huh? Then what are we supposed to do with zero help whatsoever?"

"We'll do whatever we can." He said exasperated. "That's about it." He concluded.

"God, you're so predictable." I told him after a minute of silence.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that suppoded to mean?" Takashi asked, now sounding angry.

"The glass isn't half empty with you! there is no glass, is there? You've been like this ever since Rei-"

"I'm only telling you the truth!" Takashi shouted at me, causing me to flinch slightly, and out of habit, close my eyes, waiting to be struck. Takashi saw this, but thought I closed my eyes do to the yelling, not from my past.

His face turned sympathetic. His hand caressed my cheek, causing me to flinch again, but open my eyes out of shock.

"Hey, did something happen? You looked... really scared." He asked me.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He knows, damn it!' I thought, furious that I let my emotions slip out like they did.

"N-no, wh-why do you think th-that?" I studdered unintentionally, potentially giving myself away.

"But why did you flinch? Were you hurt? Did someone hit you?" He asked, the last sentence he growled, making his voice sound murderous (not towards me). If it's one thing Takashi hates, it's when someone tries to hurt me.

"N-no! I-it's that..." I sighed, "I-.. I'm sorry for bringing up Rei. I know that you don't like to talk about it, and I played the "Rei" card. I'm sorry Takashi." I lied, hoping that he bought my white lie. I looked off to the side.

His face turned into one of concern, thinking that maybe he hurt my feelings from yelling. "No, It's alright, babe. I _am_ kinda Pessimistic. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's ok, but it looks like my pessimism is starting to rub off on you." I said, chuckling. He turned back around, grabbing onto the handles. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder, hugging him while still holdng his bat and my bag in my hands.

He laughed also, and turned his head back to look at me. "I suppose it is, isn't it?"

Suddenly, we hear moaning coming from behind us. We turn around slightly, and see some of the zombies from that were below us, now making their way towards us. Looks like we took our sweet ol' time with this arguement, didn't we?

"Let's go." I told him. He gave me a quick smile before turning back around and started the bike. I heard him murmur a small "you're right" before taking off, leaving the zombies behind in the dust.


	6. Running in the Dead Part 2

**Hours Later, Still Emi's POV**

We have been driving for a while, possibley a few hours; and by we, I mean Takashi. I offered to take the wheel for a while, but he said no and to rest myself. Really? No offence hun, but when the world has ended and we could possibley die, I don't think a whole lot of people can rest.

We drove past buildings and stores splattered with blood where countless civilians had been bitten, maybe even killed by loved ones, or someone that went crazy just trying to surive. Suicide could also have been an option; it was for me just ths morning, before everything went to shits. Just don't tell Takashi. I'll tell him later.

All that ran through my mind was 'How could this have happened?' and 'What's gonna happen to us?'.

"There's no one here." I said, as we drove into a small town. This town was familiar to me. I took the bus to and from school, and it passed through this town. Sometimes, the smaller children would sit next to me on the bus on the way to school. Now that I think about it, I really took advantage of all those times.

"Did they get away?" Takashi asked me. "Or did they die?"

"But if they died, they'd just become one of those flesh-eating bastards!" I told him. I really didn't want to think about the little 8-year-old boy named Hiro that always sat next to me, talked to me, and confided in me, dieing a horrible, early death, and becoming a damned zombie.

"Maybe they went to find others? The ones that are still alive." He suggested.

We were stopped at a stop light, even though it was green. Not like there's any traffic, or anyone at all for that matter. Oh, how the greatest humor is always the darkest.

I looked ahead and saw something that made my heart soar.

"Takashi! Look baby!" I told him. I front of us, hidden behind the corner of a building was a police car! Hopefully with living police men inside!

He looked back at me, "No license, no helmets, stolen bike; I'm just askin' to be arrested, aren't I?" He asked me, with humor in his voice. Dear God, he is making me melt. ((I'm laughing just writing this! XD))

"Oh what, after fighting that many of those zombies? Don't tell me you're still afraid of the police?" I asked him, teasing him. Even when we're looking for surivors and trying to get out alive, he still finds time to flirt with me.

"You, my dear, have got a point." He told me. I kissed him on the lips, and put my hands back around his waist, while he drove to the car.

... Just can't catch a break today, can we? When we got there, the police officers were there alright, just not alive. God DAMNIT!

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Takahi sighed, sounding exhausted from all the bullshit that's happened. Wouldn't blame 'im.

"Sorry, baby. I should've looked more closely." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." He told me, knowing I felt guilty for getting our hopes up, and then having them smashed to bits.

I got out of my seat and walked over to the police car.

"Emi!" Takash yelled for me. "Wait! There's leaking gas from that car, don't do it!"

"There could be something in there that we could use, babe!" I told him, turning around to face him. "What's so wrong with it? This is Armaggedon, Hun! Man up!" I shouted.

He looked at me, shocked that I would say that to him.

He got off of the bike, putting the kickstand down and walked towards me. I inspected the passenger side of the car, looking for something... .anything.

After looking for a while, I found a pair of handcuffs with a set of keys, a baton, and a handgun; a pistol.

"Do you know how to use it?" I asked Takashi, directed towards the gun.

"I've watched enough T.V., how hard could it be. And what do they say?" He said, and I cut him off.  
>"Don't aim it unless you plan to shoot." I told him without hesitation.<p>

He looked at me incredously, still stunned that I know this.

I picked up the gun, giving it to him. He reached out for it, but was hesitant to take it in his grasp. Once he had it in his hand properly, he just stared at it.

"What's the matter?" I somewhat whispered sweetly to him.

"Nothing, it's just a lot heavier than I thought it would be." He say in wonder.

"Well, of course it is, it's the real thing, babe." I told him.

Takashi opened the chamber and saw that it was fully loaded, but the downside...  
>"It can only shoot 5 times?" He asked.<p>

"Takashi, here babe. Take these." I said, handing him 5 more bullets. They were a little bloody, but hey! They still work... hopefully.

"The grip on the other gun was broken, but I think that the bullets are still good." I told him, wiping my hands off on my shorts. I didn't dare look him in the eye, let alone meet his gaze.

"I'm impressed." Takashi chuckled.

"My dad-" I stopped. What was I supposed to tell him? That my dad showed me how to shoot by threatning me with them? That the only reason I even knew what all the parts to a gun were was because my dad showed me to scare me? Or beat me with it? Hell no, fuck that, I lied.

"My dad... showed me and would take me hunting when I was little. He... he ummm... he just taught me about guns, is all. Plus, he collects them, and doesn't neccessarily keep them locked up in Fort Knox."

He just looked at me with slight amazement, only to hide the sympathy behind his eyes, which I could still see.

"Besides, do ya think I'd be freaked out by a little blood now?" I ask him sarcastically.

Seeing as I already have guns, much to Takashi's disappointment and relief, he puts the gun carefully in his pocket, as to not shoot off anything important he or I might need in the future ;).

((Or future chapter... let's wait and see ;)))

"Hey, should we get rid of these?" I ask, my question pointed towards the bat and makeshift shiv.

"No, let's keep 'em until we can get some target practice."

"Good point. And don't you feel better with something with a little more 'ummph'?" I say teasingly.

"I think you're enough 'ummph' for the both of us." He flirts back.

With that we drive off, not noticing the hoard of flesh-eaters following us, albeit slowly.  
>Soon enough, we start running low on gas. We eventually find a gas station, although a self-service one at that.<p>

"I wonder if they still have gas?" Referring to the tanks at the gas station.

"They say that any gas station has a tank big enough to hold enough gasoline for 1,000 cars, so they should have some." Takashi tells me.

Takashi starts walking up to the pump, but stops suddenly. I hear him scoff angrily under his breath.

"What the matter, baby?" I ask him.

"This damn station is a self-service." He said. "We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in there."

"Well, then put some money in there and let's get the gas and get the fuck out. I feel like something bad is gonna happen." I tell him, walking closer to him trying to calm my nerves.

"With the money I have, the only thing we're gonna get outta this pump is fumes." He says.

'Oh great. So in other words, he's broke.' I think to myself.

"That's great!" I whisper harshly. Takashi must've thought I was mad at him, cuz he snapped.

"I'm sorry, ok?! I guess Hisashi would have the cash, huh?!" He yelled.

"What the fuck does Hisashi even have to do with anything?! Don't bring people into the conversation that don't belong in them, damnit!" I yelled back.

"He has to do with this since I don't have money, that means someone had to have some. And since Hisashi is the closest person to you other than me, then he's bound to have something! So you must've meant Hisashi!"

'Alright... Now I'm pissed at him'

Then I decided to just make him angrier.

"I didn't then... but I do now." I seethed threw clenched teeth.

Takashi extends his hand, palm up. But I thought that he was going to hit me, so intinctly took a step back and gasped, clenching my eyes closed, waiting for the blows.

After a moment, I slowly open my eyes to see his hand outstretched, like a small child asking for something.

"What do you want?" I manage to say, barey above a whisper. Takashi doesn't even look fazed by my reaction.

"Money." He demanded. "I need to borrow some."

"I kinda-... I kinda left my wallet at home."

"Oh, Jesus! And you're ridin' my ass?! But you remember to bring a shit ton of loaded fucking guns to school, but forget your Goddamn wallet?!"

"I HAD MY REASONS, DAMNIT!" I scream at him. I almost instantly regret it.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of reasons are they?! CUZ I'D LIKE TO KNOW!" He practically screams back at me. He looks away from me. I walk up and take his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. He looks at me shocked. His eyes widen even more when I speak.

"I'm sorry ok?" I sniffle. Now I'm crying; just great. "When we get... somewhere safe... I'll tell you everything, ok... I promise." I tell him, looking into his eyes, still slightly ccrying all the while.

He sighs then says, "Just stay here. Scream if anything happens."

**Takashi's POV**

After our fight, I just wanna think for a minute. I take the bat in my hand and start for the inside of the station.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I ask to anyone, if they're in here.

I walk over to the cash register since there isn't any answer. I push the enter button, but nothing happens.

"Ahh, not working." I think for minute, then...

"Oh, well. I always wanted to do this anyway." I say as I stand up on the counter. I then proceed to smash the cash register.

**My POV**

I hear smashing going on in the store, startling me to death!

"What the fuck is he doing?!" i whisper harshly to myself.

"He's having a field-day, huh?" I say to myself as I hear more than necessary smashing coming from inside the small station.

I lean up against the pump and say to myself, "C'mon Em's, stop givin' the BF such a hard time."

Then- "AAAAAHHHHHH!"


End file.
